Whatever Tomorrow Brings, I'll Be There
by ObsoleteViolet
Summary: PART THREE OF MY HP STORY. Things may be smoothed over for Rebecca now, but what does the future hold? For it's only half way through the school year, and so much can happen in so little time
1. Been Alone In A Crowded Room, With Me?

Chapter 1  
_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room with me?_

I couldn't help but smile when I left the Room of Requirements. I'm absolutely shocked. This, this has happened to me. Me?! Wow, I mean, wow. Just the fact that I talked to Harry, touched Harry, kissed Harry, is completely mind blowing. It was like something inside me had turned on and I was back again. **Good old Bekki Sherry, back to normal. Except I'm not back to normal, I'm better than normal. **_**I'm extraordinary**__._

I got back to the dorm, and it was empty.

"I guess they are at dinner," I said to myself. So I threw my book on my bed and left. I went to walk into the Great Hall, when I walked right into someone. A very ... hot person. I was so close to Harry I could have kissed him, but I didn't. It took so much out of me not to jump all over him right now. But I didn't, he knew I couldn't. I stood there facing him, and he was smiling down at me while I was in some form or trance with him. The only problem was that I could feel myself blushing like mad.

"Um...Harry? Bekki?" I snapped out of my zone and looked towards Hermione and Ron standing a little to the side.

"Oh, sorry." I said quietly.

"Er, it's alright. So how's it going? You look good." I knew exactly what she was talking about. How I have been so grumpy and town down the last three weeks, and I've basically separated myself from everyone the last few weeks as well. The dark circles of restless sleeps were slowly disappearing and the frown that seemed to be plastered on my face had quickly vanished. I looked about ten times better than the last few weeks. I not quite sure why, but this made me laugh. Laugh with joy of being myself. I giggled and looked up to Harry, who looked as if he was on the verge of laughter.

"It's going great, but I'm starving-"

"Oh, we won't keep you then!" Ron cut in. **Lord knows how he loves his food**. I laughed again, and replied

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later." They walked through the giant door way to the Great Hall, and as Harry went to walk around me to get out, he ever so discreetly brushed his hand with mine. My heart skipped a beat, and my face went even redder, but I continued to walk towards the Slytherin table.

"Well well, look who decided to come back." Jade said, rearing her head around to look at me. I ignored her and took a seat beside Malfoy and Blaise. Although, my huge smile was still on my face, nothing could really make me angry.

"Oh, how are the mashed potatoes?" I asked no one in particular, as I scooped some onto my plate. No one answered me, and Jade stared at me open mouthed. **Aw, I ruined their plans because I'm happy. Well they can cram it**. "Are you OK Jade? You look a little pale." I said smirking. Then they all stared at me open mouthed. "What?!" I laughed. I grabbed my fork and began to eat, and the table remained silent as I ate.  
**Well, that's the most peculiar lunch I've had this year**. No one has talked the entire time, and just to rub things in a little bit more, I looked at everyone again. "Are you sure there isn't a problem?" No one said anything, like I'm not used to that. Until Blaise piped in.

"Um, yeah, there's no problem." I smiled even more.

"Oh wonderful, I'm going back to the common room to do some work. Talk to you later." I got off the bench and walked out, while their eyes practically burned holes in the back of my head. **Ha, eat your hearts out**.

I was just down the hall when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey, Sherry, wait up!" I turned around and saw Malfoy, and to my surprise, he was by his self. "I was wondering what you're so happy about, because we all know you were furious after lunch, with those stupid Ravenclaw girls." Improvisation, wonderful.

"My mother sent me an owl, we moved back to England." I said trying to act happy. God knows I wasn't, but there could be a positive perspective to this. "I don't know exactly where I'm moving, but probably close to you and everyone else." I shrugged and continued walking. And before I could say anything, Draco pushed me into a broom closet. "What the hell?!"

"Shh! No one else can hear this. Does your father work for-"

Just as he was about to finish, the door flew open and Professor Sprout stood there, with her hands on her hips.

"What are you two doing in the closet!? Fooling around?!-" I was taken back.

"I don't believe you have any right going into our personal life, and no, we were having a private conversation!" I said, irritated.

"10 points from Slytherin for talking back, and another 10 points for being in restricted areas." she said, without losing eye contact with me.

"Fine!" I said, as I grabbed Draco's sleeve and dragged him out into the hall and towards the dungeons.

God knows what that was about, but at this point, I couldn't care less!

Nothing could ruin my mood now.


	2. It's the Way You Make Me Feel

Chapter 2  
_It's The Way You Make Me Feel_

"Pansy! Hurry your ass **UP**!" I screamed from outside the bathroom door. Today was the fabulous day. The day of red, pink, roses, presents, and most importantly, love. Valentines Day used to be my least favourite day of the whole entire year, but now I see it in a _different light_. Maybe it's not so bad, but it still sucks for me this year. Of course, Harry is going with Cho, and is going to break things up. So I am stuck with 'Tweedle Dumb, Tweedle Dumber' (Okay, Jade and Pansy) and the rest of the Slytherin girls gang. And I say this with all the heart in the world, but none of them were asked by a guy, and that is absolutely not my fault. Personally, I wouldn't ask any of them unless I had a death wish, which I clearly do not.

But me, I was asked 5 times! Yes, I am that good. Well, seems to me as word got around that I'm not that _horrible to be around_ and I won't curse you if you don't date me **(....cough...Pansy...)** so some other houses tried to take their chances. I got one 3rd year Hufflepuff, 5th year Ravenclaw, 2 6th year Slytherin's and one lonesome 7th year Gryffindor. I was starting to make it a **joke** because I was running out of excuses.

"I'm sorry, I'm going with someone else", "Your not really my type", "Aren't you dating someone else?", "Do you go to this school?", "I've *sniff* come down with *sniff* a bit of a *sniff* cold. _**(cue disgustingly huge sneeze)**_. I was in stitches when I got to the common room last night. Just tripped over myself laughing on the way there. Draco looked at me like I was crazy, and Blaise just shook his head.

Back onto topic, Harry and I have spent as much time together as we can in the last two weeks. After classes mostly. I think Malfoy is getting suspicious that I basically leap for joy when the last class goes out. I honestly can't help it. But I told him that I just have to pee, go to the library or something good like that. Harry wanted to make it up so badly, but I told him he didn't have to do anything because the whole 'Going-To-Hogsmede-With-Cho' thing doesn't bother me that much. And one more thing came into my mind. What about summer? My parents clearly hate Harry because of his legend which means they will hate all of my other friends, so I'm pretty much screwed. I don't know what I'm going to do about that but I don't want to think that far ahead. I still have five months.

Just then, Pansy threw open the bathroom door, causing me to snap back from LaLa-Land, and look back at her.

"God, can't someone get ready?" Pansy glared at me. I rolled my eyes and walked back towards the door and out to the common room. Unlike some people, I was just wearing jeans and a sweater. The rest of the hyenas were all glammed up, spending an hour doing hair, makeup. **Hey, at least their mothers will think they are pretty**. I woke up, had a shower, blow dried my hair, put it back in a ponytail and but on some chap-stick. And my logic makes complete sense, because I don't have to impress anyone, because I've already got a boyfriend! I got down to the common room and the only one waiting was Jade. She decided to get off her high horse and be nice to me. Or maybe that's because I playfully had my arm around Malfoy one time when she was right behind me. **Oh, good times being evil**.

"Where is she?!" Jade yelled.

"She's coming, keep your pants on." I left the common room just as Pansy was running down the stairs to meet Jade, who ran to catch up to me.

***

"Oh, you know you're cool when all you do is walk around." I said, groaning as the girls and I walked around all the shops. Not that it's boring, its horrific. And the whole time there was one topic of conversation. Draco Malfoy. "_**Oh he's the hottest thing I've ever seen!" "He looked at me once!!" "Have you seen his body? Damn."**_ But it was quite good, because the whole time I thought of Harry. And that's better than Malfoy. Not that he's bad looking, no, just he's way too unpredictable, in a bad way. One minute he's my friend, then he's mad at me, then he's hitting on me. At least with Harry I know he will be happy to see me and he's not going to be mad at me for no reason. Jade glared back at me from the front of the pack.

"Sod off Bekki." I smiled sarcastically.

"Gladly." I replied, but just then, Pansy whipped around and said something I wasn't expecting.

"Look, it's the Prat-Who-Lived and the Crier." My attention quickly went to Pansy as she laughed. "Watch this."

She turned back around and shrieked at the two in front of us.

"Potter and Chang!" she screeched. **Oh god, this isn't good**. I forced myself to the front of the gang, and my eyes immediately hit Harry. I felt my insides squirm and I tried not to look to happy. The rest of the girls were laughing hysterically. "Urgh, Chang. I don't think much of your taste. At least Diggory was good-looking!"

**Oh shit, oh shit shit shit**. All the girls were glancing at them as they continued to walk. I was frozen for a minute until I followed them. I waited till everyone was past me and Cho and Harry started to quickly walk past. As Cho reared forward, Harry somewhat hung behind, and glanced at me. "I'm so sorry" I mouthed as he walked past and he smiled, as if to say "It's alright." Thank god. I caught back up with the girl, who were congratulating Pansy, and quickly morphed into the back, as if not to be seen.

***

I quickly split up with the girls, as they went on a 'Stock Malfoy' rampage. I was a little thirsty, so I walked into the 'Three Broomsticks' to have a butter beer. As soon as I got in there, I spotted Hermione and Luna, with some lady who didn't look so great.

"Bekki! Over here!" Luna shouted, standing up from her seat and waving me over. They both smiled and I meandered over to their table, I was certainly not in a rush.

"How's it going?" I asked them, sinking into a seat at their table.

"It's great, just waiting for Harry." Hermione replied. Wait, this is very confusing.

"Isn't Harry with Cho?" Hermione smiled and took another drink of her butter beer.

"Yes, but he is meeting us after."

"Oh… alright. Well, I guess you guys are busy, so I'll see you later." And I left them, but not really sure why. For some reason, that other lady there made me uncomfortable. She seemed to be glaring me down. So I walked around the other stores for a while until it was time to go back.


	3. As She Stared Back At The Moon

Chapter 3  
_She Thought About This Irony As She Stared Back At The Moon._

I woke up considerably late Sunday morning, but I took the day to do homework. Hopefully Harry would understand, because I couldn't remember if we were supposed to get together or not. But just in case I'll go look for him when I go to lunch. Stupid Divination. She is crazy, and personally I don't think she could foresee what underwear she's wearing the next day. Or foresee that she probably hasn't brushed her hair in 10 thousand years. But, that's not my problem. The problem is that the class is a scam. Luckily today I had a normal dream which I can write in this little dream book thing, but other days, I make it up. The best thing Slytherin's do, make things up. Not to mention we're pretty damn good at it.

***

Monday was a complete wreck, but I lasted through the day. I saw Harry that morning, but he didn't have enough time to tell me about his date. By the look on his face, I don't think it went well. I'll ask him tonight, after dinner.

"Hey, you coming to dinner?" I asked Jade who was brushing her hair, her crazy blond hair. She caught me staring at her hair from the corner of her eye, and replied,

"Don't be jealous Bekki." Ha, me jealous? Hers goes completely frizzy, and not even a nice frizzy, like someone electrocuted her. Unlike mine, which is permanently straight and is absolutely wonderful to me. Because I love it back. Hehe.

"Jade, if jealously were bricks, Pansy would be the Great Wall of China, not me. I'm like a wood coffee table in all its none-brick wonders." She rolled her eyes and looked back in the vanity. "Fine, I'll go by myself. If you care to join me, get off your fat arse and come down there."

I was walking down to the Great Hall, when I saw Cho, yet again crying. Why**? Why has she decided to cry 24/7? Maybe I should go say something, she is by herself. Alright, I'll go, but only for a minute. That is it! No more!** I slowly walked over to where Cho was and brought my head downwards to make eye contact with her, seeing as she was crying in her hands.

"Um, Cho?" She shot up and at first looked angry, but then lightened up and started weeping again.

"Oh! Its you. I'm sorry that you're seeing me like this." She said between sniffles.

"Cho, what's wrong?" She took large breaths and one name rolled painfully off her tongue.

"Harry." I opened my mouth to say something, but then she went ahead speed talking. "IwenttoHogsmedewithhim, buthewenttogomeetHermioneGranger , andhelikeshermorethanme, soIlefthimthereandnowIfeelhorriblebecauseIthink theyarejustfriendsandIoveracted." I pursed my lips, trying to think of something to say, but that didn't seem right. Hermione? Wasn't Harry supposed to mention me? Wait a minute. Oh! He was meeting them at The Three Broomsticks. Maybe he never got a chance to mention me. Because I know better than to assume he has a thing with Hermione, they are best friends! But what should I say to Cho?

"They are just best friends, I don't think there is anything going on with them." And Of course I was right, because Harry was with me. Cho looked me in the eyes and started weeping more. God, I hate sentimental moments. I didn't know what else to do so I held open my arms, and she gave me the biggest hug, but wouldn't let go. "Um, th-there there."

_Um, talk about irony?_ Considering Harry never got to mention he's with me. But, that's not my fault. After a few minutes, she let go of me and wiped her eyes.

"Thank-you Bekki." I tried to smile, but it turned into a very awkward smile.

"Um, no problem." Then she turned to see some of the 6th year Ravenclaws. The glares I gave when some in the group were the girls who confronted me a few weeks earlier.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." She said, leaving to walk to her friends.

"Yeah, guess so." I looked the other way and grimaced. What am I doing? I must be hungry. I quickly made my way into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Blaise. I turned around in my seat to see Harry and Hermione, in what seemed to be a heated discussion. Things are **so** weird today.

"Bekki, is something wrong?" Blaise said looking at me. I looked back at him, and opened my mouth to say something then stopped. Why am I sitting by him? Why is he sitting on his own? Why is **everything so crazy!?** Blaise looks so confused. "Um, I'll take that as a no..." he said quietly. Hey, maybe its opposites day. **Or Irony day?**

***

"SAVE IT RON!" I screamed as Hufflepuff roared towards Gryffindor's end of the quidditch pitch. Very hard to get over here, but Hermione came up with a brilliant plan. She and Harry snuck out of their common room and met me in Myrtle's bathroom and they gave me a Gryffindor scarf and flag. Now I've got a fall jacket so I can hide myself and _viola!_ I'm a Gryffindor. And I have to admit, I look pretty fine in red. When the match started, I sneaked over to Harry and Hermione on the way, and no one noticed me. I sat between them, and under Harry's and mine jacket, our hands were intertwined. It felt nice. Just being on the Gryffindor side for once felt amazing. Like the attitude and the aura of happiness could be felt just by sitting in the Gryffindor bench. But it seemed to lower and lower as the game went on and Gryffindor was losing badly. Ron missed the fourteenth goal, and every Gryffindor almost started booing.

"Look!" Harry shouted next to me, as Ginny had a lead on the snitch, with the Hufflepuff seeker directly behind her.

"GO GINNY!" I screamed, as she reached her hand out in front of her and pushed forwards. She finally caught the snitch! Thank god, now they wont lose by too much. Then, Lee's voices pulsed through the whole stadium.

"Ginny Weasely has caught the Snitch! The game is finished, and Hufflepuff has won the match 240 to 230. Great Game." The Gryffindor's in the stands slowly and depressingly headed back to the school, and I followed lead.

"Guess this means I have to go back to being a Slytherin, doesn't it?" I said laughing. Harry faced me and nodded.

_"Damn, I was starting to love it."_


	4. I'm the New Cancer, Never Looked Better

Chapter 4  
_I'm The New Cancer, Never Looked Better, & You Can't Stand It._

"Bekki? Bekki? Rebecca??" My eyes slowly fixed on the face directly over mine.

"AHH!" I said, while jumping and hitting the floor. "Bugger ALL!" A cold chuckle came from above me, when I realized it was Malfoy. I glared at him and got up to my feet. "What do you think you were doing?" My voice laced with annoyance and anger.

"Watching you. You are on the couch, so I wasn't intruding." I looked around, and saw that I really was in the common room. Must have dozed off.

"You been _intruding_ since that day you looked at me." My hands on my hips, and my eyes practically burning a hole through Draco, jokingly of course.

"Ouch baby, that hurt." He replied, sarcastically placing his hand over his heart. He pouted and walked closer to me. "Wanna do something today?" I raised my eyebrow, while thinking about this situation. Well, by the way is acting, I can tell he's planning something. And I still have to see Harry today.

"I'm sorry. I don't have time in my schedule. You should try the losers, because they **don't** have lives." A small smile crept up on my face as I said it, and an even bigger smile came when I saw his face.

"Make room." His continued to get closer to me. Pfh, uh, no.

"No. Later, Draco." I turned on my heel, as I could feel his eyes on the back of my head.

"Sherry!" I paused in front of the door and turned around to see him a few inches from me.

"Yes?" He smirked at me and put his hands on the door behind me, closing me in.

"Come' on, I'm irresistible." I giggled, and then swooped under his arm.

"Maybe not to me, but check on Jade and Pansy, considering they are spying on us from the corner of the room drooling." Making eye contact with the girls, and then Draco, I opened the door to the dungeons, and walked out.

***

"Boo." My hands were softly covering Harry's eyes, before I lifted them and sat on Harry's lap.

"Good afternoon to you too." he said gingerly. I quickly pressed my lips to his and sat on the grass beside him.

"You seem a bit tense. What's up?" Questioning him was like my second nature. Must mean I'm nosy.

"Oh, just, worried I guess. Waiting for something to happen." What? _'Something to happen?'_ That helps a lot. But I didn't push it any further. "Don't worry, you'll see soon." he replied. **I guess I'll wait.**

***

"Hmmm. Uniform, or uniform?" I asked myself jokingly as I got my green tie and white shirt from my trunk Monday morning. I finished dressing and took a good look in the mirror. I smiled and headed out the dorm with my books. A very angry Draco and cronies were walking to breakfast, when I caught up with them. "Hello. Is that steam coming from your ears Malfoy? Lose a girlfriend?" He was even too angry to make a rude comment back. I looked at Crabbe and Goyle, hoping that maybe one of them could tell me what was going on. But nothing, until finally Malfoy spoke.

"I'm going to kill Saint Pot-"

"EVERYONE LOOK!" I veered my head to the doors of the Great Hall, were there seemed to be a commotion surrounding the Gryffindor table. I left the boys there, and pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. There Harry was, with Hermione and Ron, in a mass of letters and a few copies of _'The Quibbler'_. The huge bold letters on the front of the cover caught my eyes.

**HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:  
THE TRUTH ABOUT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED  
AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**

My eyes went huge, and I would have leaped on Harry, if not for Luna, who saw me and handed me a copy of the same magazine that I was just looking at.

"Read it. It's my Dad's Maga-"

Before she could finish, Professor 'Umbitch' decided to ruin the party, and everyone cleared away as Harry handed her a copy smiling. There nothing better than Harry's smile, than Harry smiling and Umbridge getting mad. Oh, good times. Everyone scattered, and I went back to the Slytherin table with the copy behind my back. Once I got into my seat, I read it under the table. Oh damn. I now see why everyone in Slytherin is completely pissed off. It mentioned just about every death eater, which meant it mentioned some fathers of students here. Oh, this is AMAZING!

_Hurray Harry. You're my idol. No, you're my boyfriend._


	5. Moving So Fast I'm Forgetting My Purpose

Chapter 5  
_Moving So Fast I'm Forgetting My Purpose._

**My god. Does anyone around here take Prozac?** I thought, wandering through the halls, late at night. The tension in the dorm that night was so thick I could barely see through it. I decided, after a short 2 minutes, that that was definitely not the place to be at the moment. I didn't quite see why everyone so was pissed off, but I guess exposing the names off all those other Death Eaters will connect to their own families, it's inevitable. I strolled along the hall in complete darkness, my eyes scenery, and the moonlight creeping through the long windows guided my way. My sight became blurry, and I turned around, heading all the way back. The quicker the better. So, I ran. Luckily since no one was around, it only took me a few minutes to get back to the common room. And, no one was there. I was slightly expecting Malfoy to be sitting there, only because he is always _"conveniently"_ there. Pleased by no surprises, I crawled up the stairs and into the dorm. Even Jade's snoring could be heard from around the stairs. Resisting the urge to groan at the noise, I quickly changed into my pajamas and fell asleep, barely being able to keep them open.

"Other people would like to get in the washroom too!" I screamed through the thick wooden door to the washroom, which was currently being stolen hostage by Jade and Pansy.

"Oh, look at this! Jade's trunk is unlocked! Lets look in her diar-" Before I could finish, the door burst open, and out came Jade, her makeup half on her face and her hair a mess.  
"Don't you dare Sherry!" She said, quickly shutting her trunk, nearly on my fingers. I smirked at her, and quickened to the washroom door.  
"Now that's the way to get you out of the washroom. I'll keep that in mind for next time." I smiled, happily pushing Pansy out and shutting the door behind her.  
"You're a dead woman Sherry!"  
"That's strange, I feel pretty alive... hmmm."

Five short minutes later, I came out of the washroom, dressed and ready.  
"How long did you need in there?" Pansy groaned at me. I snort escaped my lips, following a very condescending laugh.  
"Speak for yourself hypocrite. You two only spent 30 minutes in there before me." I said glaring. As their eyes searched the room, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I quickly hurried to my last class of the day, Transfiguration. I rounded the corner, just to see Cho, her hand in Harry's and her lips on his cheek. I would have been very upset, had she not have left and he keep walking. **Apologizing? Hmm, I really need to figure out what happened.**  
"Hitting on the Ravenclaws again Potter?" I said, trying to sound as contemptible as possible. Harry turned around sharply, ready to glare as if it was Pansy, but he smiled when he saw me instead.  
"You wish Sherry." He said walking towards me slowly. As he became closer, my face lightened into a smile.  
"I was actually wishing that it was me instead of her kissing you." I said in a whisper. Smiling down at me, his fingers ran over my hand, that shock continuing. He turned, and began to walk beside me towards the Transfiguration room.  
"How is it that I barely see my girlfriend? That seems a little weird to you, doesn't it?" He whispered back to me, bending slightly towards me and looking at me through the corner of his eye.  
"Hmm, weird. Are you talking about your girlfriend Cho?" Harry hit my arm lightly, but being the suck I am, I wined. "Ow! Come on, you know I was kidding."  
"You know who my girlfriend is, don't joke about that." he said, making complete contact with me this time. Unable to look away from those bright green eyes, I took another step, cause him to move at the same time. "Wanna do our homework in the library tonight?"  
"I'd love to, you know, in case you get to make out with Cho again, I totally call front row seats!" Hitting me once more I ran into the classroom, slowing down to walk into Transfiguration slowly, and I grabbed a seat next to Pansy.

Stepping into the cool air of the library seemed methodical, and my eyes searched the tables for the trio. I immediately caught sight of Harry, like usual, and began towards the table. Quietly putting my bag down beside me, I sat in the chair beside Harry.  
"Do I know you?" he said to me in a whisper, trying to conceal his smile.  
"You know that girl dating that hot guy Harry Potter? That's me." I whispered back, placing my hand in his underneath the table. While Hermione went on about Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, ready to kill Harry for releasing their parent's name, Harry's thumb gently rubbed my hand, causing my writing hand to fumble over words. Although I never moved his hand, because I knew it makes everything better.


	6. I am Folded, and Unfolded, and Unfolding

Chapter 6  
_I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding._

"So let me get this straight. Cho came to **you** after Valentine's Day, saying that she thought I was seeing **Hermione**, yet you don't talk to her… Well that clears things up." Harry said sarcastically. There Harry and I sat, on a couch in the Room of Requirement, catching up. He told me about his date with Cho, and I told him about when she came up to me about the whole event. I shrugged my shoulders in reply.  
"It's not my fault! She just kind of, um, attached herself on me, but I didn't do anything!" I said loudly. "I just said that the chances of you and Hermione having a relationship were less than zero, and she left with her friends. I left out the 'me-part', but you know..." Smiling, I moved from my seat at the end of the couch, and went to lie on Harry's chest.  
"You know I do not like her again right?" Harry stated, his questioning brow making me giggle.  
"I'm sure if did like her you wouldn't kiss back." I said, biting my lip, and then kissing him passionately. As expected, he kissed back, much to my delight. I broke apart and intertwined my hands with his.  
"We should probably get going, as much as I would like to stay here." And with that, we both left the room hand in hand.

Nearly 11 days after Harry and I got to talk, we were together yet again in the Entrance hall on the second Monday of May. Pushing through the crowd, I stood beside Harry.  
"What the **hell** is going on?" I screamed over the commotion of students piling out of the Great Hall. There stood Professor Trelawney with her bags at her side, tears running down her face, and Professor Umbridge staring her down with a polite smile.  
"No... She's firing her, isn't she!?" I said, my voice rising in anger.  
"I guess so.." Harry replied, as we sat painfully waiting for the outcome. I could hardly believe my eyes as McGonagall came to her rescue, fighting for her. Personally I never thought Professor McGonagall liked Trelawney, but I guess she hates Umbridge more.  
"There, there, Sybill ... Calm down ... blow your nose on this ... it's not as bad as you think, now ... you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts ..." McGonagall said with her arm around Trelawney. Every student held their breath as Umbridge took a few steps closer with her glare on the two woman.  
"Oh really Professor McGonagall? And your authority for that statement would be..." she said coldly.  
Then Dumbledore crashed the party, in good fashion of course. He said that Umbridge did not have the authority **(I coughed next to Harry)** to kick teachers out of the school, although she could kicked them out of a job. I mean, I don't like Trelawney that much, but right now I am totally on her side. Then, Dumbledore brought in the new teacher and I couldn't believe my eyes.  
"He brought in a **centaur**?! Is he mad?! She hates half humans!" I said to Harry. He smiled at me and looked back at the centaur.  
"That's Firenze, he saved me in the Forbidden Forest once. And as for her hating half-humans, I think that was the point." Harry said cheekily. My surprised face quickly turned into a laughing face, and I looked back to see Umbridge, her face stiff and her eyes wide.  
"She **definitely** didn't see that coming." I said laughing.

***

"Oh god, that was funny, don't you think?" I said to Malfoy, laughing hysterically while walking back after dinner. Malfoy became gnarly and replied.  
"Not exactly. Stupid Dumbledore, always making his own rules whenever he feels." I stopped laughing for only a moment to look at him, then immediately started to laugh. He rolled his eyes and continued down the hall in front of me.  
"Come on, don't get your panties in a bunch Malfoy." I ran back beside him and hit his arm.  
"Whatever Sherry." He said smiling. For the rest of the night, we talked in the common room along with his cronies and Pansy, Jade apparently skipping out on the party.  
Well, too bad for her.


	7. All The Seconds Left In the Minutes

Chapter 7  
_All the seconds left in the minutes, and so on, etcetera._

"So what **exactly** am I showing him?" I questioned to Harry, while Patronus' swam around the room. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we began starting the DA up again. The joy of learning new thing fluttered into my brain, I practically ran here. Harry had been very busy with remedial potions, so it was put on hiatus for the last few weeks. Actually, now that I mention it, everyone has been busy. Every teacher is riding our asses to get our work done and study for OWL's but it's nice to take a break and relax. Not to mention I finally got to talk face to face with Harry since a week. We all attempted to conjure a Patronus for the past 10 minutes, and I seemed to pick it up after 3 minutes. I had never conjured a Patronus until that minute, and what happened surely scared me. I was fully aware that a full Patronus would create an animal in some form of wispy silver mist, but the animal, per say, confused me. A grizzly bear spurted from the end of my wand, and stood on its hind legs. The bear was small, not as tall as would be expected, which lead me to believe it was a female, but it was still large. I tried to think of some good reason behind it, some form of significance to myself, but I drew a blank. Practically no one in the room noticed, but 2 sets of eyes. Harry's and Luna's. Turning the other way I averted their gazes and continued to fake it, not wanting to bring up the subject in my mind. Some after Luna came up to me, casually walking behind me. _'A bear, very misunderstood aren't they?'_ I continued to practice until Harry came up. I expected him to question on my Patronus, although he didn't. He asked me to help Neville, who seemed to have major problems with even having a happy thought.  
"I just want you to help him, because I want to walk around and check on everyone else." Harry replied, smiling. **Who could say no to the smile?**  
"Alright fine, but I'm not going to have the patience for too long." I picked up my feet and walked towards Neville.

I had taken Neville as a frightened child, someone that was scared of absolutely everything. In all matter, I recently found out Neville's background, or should I say _Bellatrix Lestrange_. You could never tell by looking at him, the pain and suffering he had gone through, not to mention the definite pain in the ass his grandmother is. Even so, as I approached him from across the room, his eyes widened. I had talked to him once prior to now, and I don't think he finds this meeting normal.  
"Hi Neville. Um, Harry sent me over, to you know, help you out a bit." I said, calmly and slowly.  
"Oh thank you. I can't seem to figure it out at all." A smile rose on his face, catching me off guard, so I immediately smiled back. So we worked together, and I figured out the problem early.  
"Neville, what exactly are you thinking of when you're trying?" He looked down at his feet quickly. I decided to take my chances, hoping he would not find offense to my next comment. "Neville, I know it's hard to forget about Lestrange, but we both know you have plenty of happy memories to override that." I reached out, and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Jeez you're tall!" I shouted, before thinking, but that seemed to work. Neville started to laugh and looked back at me.  
"Well you're short." he said back, between laughter.  
"Oh that makes me feel good-" I had rolled my eyes ad was about to look back when I noticed the room went silent. I looked to see a small figure walking behind me and across the room to Harry.

It took a double take, then I remember those fuzzy hats and the round eyes.  
"It's you! What's your name? Knobby .. Lobby .. no, it's D .. DOBBY!" I glared at him, as he sympathetically stared back at me.  
"Hello madam Sherry." he said, slightly out of breathe and shaking. Everyone stared in amazement, and he finally spoke.  
"Harry Potter, sir ... Dobby has come to warn you ... but the house-elves have been warned not to tell..."

I had completely forgotten his words and watched him throw himself to the wall. Harry questioned him more, and he finally figured it out. I saw it, and it didn't take long for me to figure it out as well.

"Umbridge?" he asked, everyone's eyes in the room staring at the startled house elf. He babbled on some more, until Harry started to quiet down. His voice was barely audible, when he spoke again.

"Is she coming?" The silence rooted in the bottom of my stomach, and I was so close to beating it out of the elf; until he spoke again.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

**Oh shit..**


	8. My Chance To Say Something

Chapter 8  
_My chance to say something seemed so frequent .. It wasn't._

The whole room was frozen, everyone too caught off guard to respond.  
"**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?**" Harry screamed, and we all suddenly came back to consciousness.  
"**Shit, MOVE NEVILLE!**" I took his arm, and we bolted for the door. Without thinking, I searched the room for Harry, as he was getting everyone out. Harry's eyes bolted back and forth between the stranglers. "I'll go with some! I know Malfoy's working with Umbridge, so I'll create a diversion!" I shouted towards him, pushing Neville out the door. He looked reluctant at first, and then he nodded. His eyes never left mine and his look said 2 words: _Be careful_. I ran, not towards the dungeons, but towards the Ravenclaw tower, trailing behind a group of DA members. I quickly caught up with them, as we all ran down the corridor. There, I grabbed my best friends arm, and told everyone to stop. Luna's cheeks were flushed but that smile of hers still lured over her face.

"Everyone into the girls washroom! I can help, _you just have to trust me!_ I know most of you don't like me, but you either trust me or get caught. Make up your mind!"

Six sets of eyes stared desperately at me, and then Luna came to my rescue.

"It's better than getting caught, into the washroom!" As she said, Luna, Cho, Terry, Micheal, Padma, and Anthony all bolted into the girls washrooms as quickly and quietly as possible. They all ran into the last two stalls and shut the door. I could hear someone coming a ways down the hallway.

"Isn't there one more of you? Harietta or something?" I questioned to no one in particular. Then I heard Padma's squeaky voice in reply.

"She had a meeting with Professor Umbridge tonight, that's what I heard anyways." Then everything remained quiet yet again.

"Well there's your answer, I'm sure Umbridge used Veritaserum on her. God damn it. Alright, everyone quiet, someone's coming." I quickly shuffled back to the door to meet the awaiting snoop. Clearly it was someone with half a brain, because they began to slow down as they reached the bathroom, considering it a great hiding place. Right before they opened the door I ripped it open and stood my ground.

"Sherry, what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing Parkinson. What are we all doing?" I questioned back. Glaring directly at her, I took one step out of the washroom, and she did not move, causing me to remain in the doorway.

"I need to go in there, Professor Umbridge's orders." She nearly whined.

"Shame, I thought you were actually using your own brain for once, not Umbridge's. What do you think I was doing in there, I already checked." Placing my hands on my hips.

"You have no idea what I'm lookin-"

"Don't be dumb Pansy, I know you just busted Potter. I looked in there, and no ones in there, so don't waste your time." She looked simply flabbergasted when I held my arms up against the door frame, blocked her from entering. She was shocked, and it was only making things better. **I would like to take this time to thank some superior god for granting me the wisdom of knowing what the hell was going on.**

"Well, get going Parkinson. Go check for more Gryffindor's, they seem to be slower than the rest." She finally backed off, and laughed at my rude comment.

"Funny, for I second there I thought you were on their side Sherry." She backed off and began to walk in the opposite direction, as I watched her walk away until she was around the corner. Obviously being to dunce to look back, I walked back into the washroom and breathed, after what felt like 5 minutes.

"You can come out; she's too dumb to see you now." I said walking towards the last two stalls. One by one, all six Ravenclaws came out of their stalls, and widened their eyes at the sight of me. They all watched in horror, other than good-ol' Luna, who smiled, and was the first to speak.

"Great show Bekki, thanks a bunch." she said, coming to give me a hug.

"Don't mention it, now you better go before another idiot starts back here." Not one moved an inch, and they all continued to stare at me as if I had 3 heads.

"But you're on THEIR team?!" Michael shouted. **How dumb is this kid? God I feel for Ginny now..**

"Yeah, I'm on their side, that's why I hang out with your girlfriend and come to all the DA meetings. Not to mention the fact I just helped all of you. I'm 100 percent positive I would not be helping you if I was with them." I retorted, in which he immediately backed off. **Chill Bekki, unless you want them to hate you forever.** Taking a deep breathe, I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again, seeing everyone else relaxing, and the tension in the room lessen. "You should all seriously go." I said finally, ad did not say one more word till everyone was gone. They flew by like blurs all around me, but they were walking at a normal pace.

"Shit." I said to myself, and I began to walk back to the dungeons.

***

"You should have seen it, Potter cried like a baby. I threw him to the ground and practically dragged Saint Potter back to her. I'll suspect that her praise will reach my father in due time." I searched the room for the owner of this speech, but it wasn't hard to find. There was Malfoy, a giant circle of his cronies around him, laughing hysterically.

"What the hell is going on Draco?" I spoke loud enough for him to hear me as I entered the common room. His eyes quickly found my, with a dumb grin spread across his face. He jumped off his leather chair **(leather thrown)**, and marched across the room towards me.

"Oh, you should have seen it, Potter was hopeless and I grabbed him and-"

Before I knew what I actually did, I had my hands gripping the collar of Malfoy's shirt and pulled his head down beside mine. He whimpered slightly as I kept him down.

"What were you saying? Malfoy, don't lie, it comes back to you." I whispered in his ear, before letting go of him with a shove, and marching up to bed.


	9. I Don't Know How You Can Say This

Chapter 9  
_Well, I don't know how you can say this, any other way._

My eyes fluttered open in the darkness that surrounded me. The blankets tangled in my legs until I fell off my bed and onto the floor.  
"God damn it!" I screamed, slowly rising back to my feet. Jade didn't move an inch, though Pansy opened her eyes, only to see me on the ground, and went back to sleeping.

Admitting to my defeat against the cold wood floor, I untangled my legs from my sheets and reached for my towels at the end of the bed. I was about to go into the washroom when I heard Pansy shuffle once more, and she sat up in her bed.

"You might want to have a shower, considering you handled Draco after he handled Pothead. I'm sure he has some form of chronicle disease." Slowly turning around, I wish I had of continued into the washroom instead of stopping. **What the hell is her problem, I thought we were on good terms after the whole 'Save the Ravenclaws, Lie to Slytherins thing'. Well screw her. No one talks about my boyfriend like that.** Ignoring Pansy, I continued to the bathroom.

I whipped on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve top, and a sweater, after my short and cold shower. I brushed my hair and teeth, grabbed my broom and headed out of the dorms. I walked past Pansy without saying a word, pretending her stare at the back of my head went without notice on my part.

I slowly went down the stairs, and I found myself thinking. **So Harry had been caught. But what about that Marietta chick? How is Harry? I hope he's not in that much trouble.** My questions were quickly answer, as I went down to breakfast, the signs were everywhere. Absolutely everywhere.

_Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced  
Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry._

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree  
Number Twenty-Eight.

Sign: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic

My jaw just about dropped all the way to the floor. **What The Hell Was This?** I was at the caprice of the universe, or perhaps the caprice of Hogwarts. It wasn't until two small Slytherin's talking in the corner caught my attention, that I came out of my state.

"And I heard tha-"

"What did you hear? What happened?" I said to the frightened kid. "HMM?"

"Well, they caught Harry Potter and they had a meeting in Dumbledore's office and there was Ministry people in there too, and they went to get Dumbledore, and he disappeared! So now Professor Umbridge is Headmistress."

**Well No Shit.** I need to find Harry. He better not be in trouble. I nodded to the small kids and walked into the Great Hall, while student ran from table to table discussing the news, while I took my place by myself at the Slytherin table. My food appeared, and I gazed down the table to see Malfoy's eyes on me. I glared, then ever-so-elegantly stuck up my middle finger at him. He went back to his food, and I watched out for a certain someone to walk into the Great Hall.

***

Harry's intoxicating laughter filled the room, as his head fell back. I couldn't help but smile, though I tried to stay as serious as possible.

"Of all people, you believed Malfoy?" Harry said in disbelief. I shrugged my shoulders, and continued.

"Well, that's what he said, I just wanted to confirm my estimates." I said, cuddling up closer to Harry's chest, with his hands running through my hair.

"Well, he didn't pummel me to the ground and drag me to Umbridge, he only wishes he did." We both laughed, knowing that was 110% true.

"We should get going, lunch is almost over." I said, not really wanting to go. Harry knew we had to, so he helped me up and we walked back to the Great Hall.

Later that day, I sat aimlessly in Herbology, waiting for time to take me over. The bell had finally gone, and as I got up, my ink bottle fell onto the floor and spilt everywhere.

"Shit." I said to myself, while bending down to tend to the mess. Luckily the jar did not break, and I only had to pick it up. I was about to get paper towel, when I suddenly felt like to dumbest person in the world. "Hello Rebecca, magic." I pulled out my wand and racked my mind for a good cleaning spell. "_Scourgify_", and before I knew it all the ink flew back inside the bottle. I got up to my feet, packed the rest of my things and left the class room, only to stop a few feet outside the door.

"Now, do you _really_ want to finish that sentence, Granger?"  
Draco.


	10. This Is An Alright Start

Chapter 10  
_g gaf ykkur von sem var a vonbrigum.. etta er gtis byrjun_  
("i gave you hope that became a disappointment.. this is an alright start")

I gathered my things as quickly as I could, and went to rush out the door.  
"I'm afraid going to have to dock a few points-"  
"Don't you have better people to taunt Malfoy?" I questioned, coming out the classroom door with all the grace and smugness I could muster. As Malfoy looked back at me, his eyebrows raised and he face blurred in confusion, he closed his mouth. Hermione smiled, seeing I came to the rescue, while Ron and Harry exchanged approving looks.

"Don't make me dock points from you Sherry. You know, I could forgive you for what you just did, or I could forgive you later tonight?" He said smirking. While he and his minions laughing, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes, being with you is just a dream come true, in hell." I replied sarcastically, laughing slightly for dramatic effect. Malfoy was gob smacked, and immediately stared down Crabbe as he continued to laugh. Hermione bit her lip, while Ernie Macmillan and Ron were doubling over laughing. I made quick eye contact with Harry, and my knees practically tumbled beneath me as he smiled. "Now beat it Malfoy, go find someone else to dock point off of." They began to walk away when Malfoy turned around again.

"I'll get you soon Rebecca."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

He mumbled up the hill with Crabbe and Goyle as I walked up to the group.

"Good Performance?" I asked, striking a pose. They laughed, as we continued to walk up the hill to lunch.

"Great one." Ron said, still laughing it off. I smiled once more as we entered the castle.I loosened my scarf around my neck, and adjusted my bag over my shoulder. I thought about the way all of us must look. **One Slytherin, One Ravenclaw, and Three Gryffindors. Wow were cool.** As we walked towards the Great Hall, I pulled on Harry's arm and we silently fell back from the group. I pulled him until we were both hidden from sight behind a column.

"Yes? May I ask for the reason of this private audience?" Harry asked, trying not to smile as he slid his arms around my waist. I casually slung my arms around his neck, and raised my eyebrow.

"Does one need said required agenda to speak with her amazing boyfriend?" With that I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Can't we do this more often?" Harry said, making me laugh. **Every day I wish that!**

"Don't taunt me Harry James."

***

"Oh Fred and George never seize to amaze me." I said, walking graciously through the swamp of the Entrance hall. First they set off fire works, now they swamp the school. And apparently quit! Man, they make me laugh.  
It's been near three weeks since Umbridge was made Headmistress, and all is hell. Unless, of course, you're a Slytherin. So technically I shouldn't be complaining. We have special treatment for bringing in bad students and pretty much have a free pass to an 'O' on our OWL's.  
I've survived through Easter holiday **(much to Harry's help.. ha ha ha..)** and quickly speeding through exam review. As exams are in my far view, the pit in my stomach grows deeper and deeper. It was certainly recognizable that I was going to be split from Harry for 3 months, in which every single solitary second of my summer will be spent on the moments that we had, before I board the train once more and see his wonderful smile. While Pansy and Jade counted the days until summer, I counted the days I had left of my new home. My heart beat never fails in increasing speed every time someone says the word 'summer'. The thought of being in a new home, who knows how many miles away from Harry, and with my awful parents seems to create a nauseating feeling and a pounding in my head.  
The friendship between Draco and I has grown stronger, when suddenly my comment on a 7th year Hufflepuff caught his fancy. We're very much like buddies, but I will never miss the chance to challenge him when he bugs Harry.  
Oh Harry. Somehow I can't seem to think of where I was before him. All thoughts of my childhood, my tricky grade schools, and my first months of Hogwarts were erased with the mental image of his smile, his eyes, and his adorably scruffy hair. The moments when I am surrounded by his arms follow my thoughts forever, and when I see him I try to break him away just to kiss him. No one knows still, though Luna's beginning to be suspicious.  
While Harry's Occlumency lesson "run late", and my potions essay is "harder than ever" in the library, we are really meeting up anywhere that can occupy us for an hour. Mainly we talk, sometimes we do a little bit more, but just having someone on the same emotional level as you who cares about you is a great thing. Sometimes we won't talk at all, but just enjoy each other company.  
So now here I am, walking through 2 feet of mud, and going to dinner. My mind tried to leave the fact that only 6 weeks protected me from leaving, but it wasn't helpful. Until I heard Draco speak behind me, I was silenced by my reverie.

"Is anyone planning to clean this up?! My oxford's are disgusting." He said, trying to go around the certain horrible spots.

"Suck it up Buttercup! You can clean them off when you get to the Great Hall." The wetness seeped through my stockings as I cringed and began to walk faster. "Ew, Gross." I said to no one in particular, leaping up the steps to dryness.


	11. And I Can't Get It Out of My Head

Chapter 11  
_Its like salt on my open wound, and I can't get it out of my head. Because the whole world hates you._

**HARRYS POV**  
I quickened my pace towards the door to the room of requirement, checking behind me to see if anyone followed me here. **Shit.**  
"Jumpy Potter?" Malfoy smirked behind me.  
"Nosy Malfoy?" I retorted, turning around to face him.  
"I'm only nosy because its you. Probably finding some way to help Dumbledore." I didn't bother to grab my wand, I put up my fist and was about to hit him in the face.  
"Want to repeat that Malfoy?" He stood there, hand going down to his wand, but did not say a word.  
"Don't think I don't know you're up to something Pothead. Always running off, up to something? Everyone can notice. If you want everyone to know you're with mudblood then by all means continue. I'm sure weasel will be pleased-"  
"Shut up right now Malfoy!"

"What is going on?!" I turned around to see Bekki coming from the other direction, her wand up and ready, and her eyes darting between the two of us.  
"What do you want?" I questioned. She looked at me, a look of disgust going over her face.  
"I wasn't asking you." she replied loudly. My spine shivered by her response. Her voice, so caring and perfect, turned loud and angry in so little time, I barely had time to regret what I said.  
"Just leave. Both of you, before one of you idiots gets hurt." She said again, and I quickly lowered my fist. "Malfoy, move it, I'll be back in the common room in a few."

Malfoy turned in a flash, face red with anger, and headed towards the dungeons. Bekki kept her eyes on me and didn't move. She kept her wand up, and was barely breathing. So much anger bubbled within me, and I didn't care if she was my girlfriend.  
"What?!" she lowered her wand, shaking her head, and began to walk in the direction she came from.  
"Bekki, what's your problem?!" she turned back and raised her wand once again, pointing directly at my chest.  
"What is **my** problem?! You are the one who is yelling! You can't yell at me every time you have a shitty day! That's not the way things work and you know it!" I jumped back and my anger continued, but quickly lowered when I saw her eyes watering.  
"Maybe I had a shitty day too, did you ever think about that? Ever think about anyone other than yourself when you have a bad day? Maybe when you're busying screaming at everyone, they have problems too? But you don't care!"

With that she stormed off to the dungeons, and left me standing by myself. I walked towards the wall, and slumped down.

**God, she's right**.


	12. Take Me As I Am

Chapter 12  
_Take Me As I Am, Cause You Know I'll Never Change_

"And therefore..." Binns went on, and I woke up from my dream. Raising my head slowly, I rubbed my eyes slowly, still ignoring whatever Binns aid.  
"Good Afternoon." Malfoy said beside me. I rolled my eyes and hit his arm.  
"What are you even bugging me about, you haven't done anything except doodle on your page." I said, looking back to his page and watching the moving pictures. How I expected to look and not see something about Harry, I'm not quite sure.

There he was, a small stick figure, kissing Dumbledore's feet again and again. I actually laughed. A little too loud. I heard a loud cough, and looked up to see the rest of the class as well as Binns staring back at me.  
"Something funny Rebecca?" I was speechless, until I look in one direction. The Golden Trio was staring at me with a smirk, other than Harry. His look was sympathetic, and he really did look like a sad puppy dog.  
"Nothing Professor, continue with the lesson please." I replied with a smile. He looked back at me, and smile as well.  
"Well Thank-you Rebecca, well the Giants were traveling in a pack-"  
I glanced back at Harry, who was quick to look back at Binns.

The class ended and I left quickly to catch Harry. I saw him head a different way, and I ran up to him, grabbing his sleeve.  
"Hey," he turned around and jumped back, "Oh, I'm sorry."  
"No, it's fine. I was waiting to talk to you." He replied, his head hung low. I grabbed his arm again and pulled him into the trees. I mean, he is my boyfriend, I can't stand to see him sad. He lifted his head to see me once again, and without hesitation grabbed his face and kissed him. Without waiting, he wrapped his arms around my waist. It was kinda cute, in between the trees, kissing. If only it was raining...

Finally, we separated, though I stayed in his arms. His eyes met mine once again and this time he smiled.  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry-"  
"No, it's my fault," I interrupted him. "If I hadn't have snapped on you, none of this would have happened."  
"Well I snapped at you as well. I had no right to get mad at you for no reason." He said, sounding disappointed. I smirked back at him.  
"You do have a point." I said, and he continued to look at the ground. The gut wrenching feeling appeared in my stomach, and the sadness from watching the sad puppy dog, MY sad puppy dog. "If you were having problems, why didn't you tell me? I'm your girlfriend, I can help. I'll always be here."  
"It's just, its a long story." he said, while I raised my eyebrow.

"I've got time tonight."

**

Later that night, I met with Harry in the Room of Requirement. He told me how Dumbledore informed him of his connection with Voldemort. How for almost a year he's been having nightmares and painful visions. I try to help as much as I can, but I think just listening is good for him. He has Ron and Hermione, but I think he likes telling someone outside of the loop.  
Then he told me that when he's with Snape for 'Remedial Potions', he's really having Occlumency lessons. He explained that Snape was trying to teach him to 'close his mind' so that Voldemort wouldn't read his thoughts.  
The thought of anyone in my mind, not even Voldemort, would be horrible. Then, Harry went into Snape's mind, and Snape canceled his lessons.

Which, you know. I don't really mind.  
That's means more time to make-out.  
Score!


	13. I'm Feeling Life

Chapter 13  
_Oh what a feeling, I'm feeling life._

"Oh god. What IS that smell?!" I yelled at Draco. We walked down the hall on our way to DADA, and a horrid smell met us on the way.  
"_you dink I know?_" he replied in an odd voice, apparently plugging his nose.  
"Wait to go dumb ass, it was an rhetorical question." I said rolling my eyes, and walking into the classroom. I actually knew what it was, I just felt like calling him a dumbass, it makes me feel good.

Ever since Fred and George left, little prankster wannabes are pulling every trick in the book. It was fun to see Umbridge go crazy.  
Once again, I was asked to join the inquisitorial squad', and I declined studiously. My ass if I'm going to join those losers for Ministry gain. I may be new to the wizardung environment, but I'm not stupid. The ministry is off their rockers, and Umbridge will .. make that HAS taken over the school! Everything we know has changed, even if I've been here one year. No one can do anything about her except Fudge, but only if he realizes that Voldemort is back.

Yes, I do now believe that Voldemort is back. Harry convinced me, and I know he's telling the truth because not even pregnant women have that bad mood swings. Oh well, at least I can control him. We were recently studying in the ROR when he started getting so angry for no reason. So I was angry back, and it seemed to work. No one is ever angry back to him because they feel bad for everything he's gone through. But someone has to do it, and it might as well be his girlfriend.

***

"So, what about seeing circles in your tea leaves?"  
"Oh hell, I don't know! When was the last time I did something in that class Harry?" I fell back on some pillows we threw on the floor of the Room of Requirement. We had been studying for divination for the past hour, and I was surprised by how much I DIDN'T know. Not.  
"Well I don't know either, that's the whole point of studying, isn't it?" he said, falling on some pillows beside me.  
"I think I'll do better to take some notes of terms or something, because there is no point in doing this. I never knew I fell asleep that much." I sighed, followed by a laugh, and I turned to face Harry.  
"How did we even meet?" he questioned, smirking and placing his hands behind his hand.  
"You don't remember me being the clumsy idiot I am and walking into-"  
"No, I remember that. It's just, how did we really become friends?" I thought of what to say, then what was the honest truth.  
"Probably because I had the BIGGEST crush on you the whole time." I replied smiling. I mean, I should get props for that, it was the honest answer.  
"That would probably be my reason too. Though, if we hadn't have bumped into each other, I wouldn't go near you. You're always with Malfoy-" I smacked him hard on the stomach and laughed it off. I reached over to grab my Defence Against the Dark Arts text book, and dropped it lightly on his stomach.  
"Alright lover boy, time to help me with what you know best."

***

_'Weasley is our king  
He didn't let the quaffle in'..._  
I ran around the screaming crowd, and quickly found Ron and his prized trophy in hand. No sight of Harry or Hermione though ... odd. As I walked in the crowd of Gryffindor's, I received dirty looks from most, and confused looks from DA members. I finally caught up with Ron when he was placed on the ground.  
"High Five! You kicked ass!" I screamed over the chants of his fellow classmates. He smiled largely and hit my hand so hard it hurt. "Okay, let's remember I am fragile." I laughed, rubbing my hand on my arms. He laughed back while more students came to pat him on the back. I suddenly saw a bush of hair in between Ron and I, and heard Hermione congratulating him.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" I heard from behind me, and saw Harry standing with his standing with his hands on his waist.  
"Congratulating Ron of course! No one's here to knock me out for hugging a Gryffindor, so I'm safe."  
"I don't know, some look like they want to kill you."  
"Oh shut up you." I said, rolling my eyes. I reached up and hit his head. The crowd seemed to be more confised than ever.

How many Slytherin's does it take to screw up all the Gryffindor's?

Apparently one. Me.


	14. Systematic, Sympathetic, Quite Pathetic

Chapter 14  
_Systematic, Sympathetic, Quite Pathetic, Apologetic, Paramedic, Your Heart Is Prosthetic._

"Who the hell knows this stuff?" I said, throwing my notes all over the floor. I switched studying partners for a while, and I was going over my note relentlessly with Draco and Pansy in the Common Room. I was getting sick and tired of studying, and getting rather disgusted by Pansy's stupid answers to every question we asked her. And I thought Jade was thick! While Pansy shrugged at my question, Draco answer quickly.  
"I bet I know one Mudblood who does..."  
"Hey, I don't want to hear that." I said back, glaring at him. I went back to my textbook as Pansy looked over to Draco.  
"I thought you were done with the Golden Trio ever since we found them making Dumbledore's pathetic army?" Pansy said, her eyebrow raised while they both watched me.  
"I just don't want to hear anymore of your Mudblood crap, it's annoying." I said, quick to cover my own flaw. Draco rolled his eyes and looked back at his book. I shot Pansy a cold glare and stood up with my book in hand. "I'm going to have a nap, see you later." I grabbed my book bag from the floor and went up the stairs to the dorm. Stupid Pansy, never like her anyways.

***

I pounded up the stairs to the Great Hall, while my heart practically stopped. "Stupid alarm clocks!" I cursed as I skidded down the hall to make a turn. I finally made it to the Front Hall, on to fall to the floor with a thump.  
"Oh dear, are you alright?" someone said as I sat on the ground moaning. I looked up to see an older witch with one giant suitcase, and about 5 more witches and wizards behind her.  
"Don't worry, I'll live." I said back, getting up to my feet once more."I'm so, so sorry. I should have watched where I was going." My cheeks were growing hotter as I continued to speak, and as she smiled I began to walk towards the entrance of the Great Hall, I heard her speak once more.  
"Wait Miss. Would you happen to know where the Headmistress is?" The one witch asked, and finally it dawned on me. Holy Crap! It's the examiners!  
"Well, she should be in the Great Hall, I could go get her for you if you'd like?" I asked, taking an extra step back towards them.  
"That would be great, Miss..."  
"Sherry, Rebecca Sherry. I'll be one moment." I said smiling. Way to sound like James Bond you retard. I walked into the Great Hall, and all the other students were eating. I continued down the middle towards the staff table, and directly towards Umbridge. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry and Hermione look up at me strangely, as of course Ron stuffed his face. I looked back at Umbrigde, who was in her high chair, as Filch and Mrs. Norris stood by her side.  
"Can I help you Rebecca?" She said, staring me down.  
"Professor," I whispered so no one else could hear but her, "the examiners are here." She seemed flustered all the sudden, as she stood up quickly to walk out the Great Hall.  
"Come help me with their bags." she insisted, as I began to follow her. Isn't that what magic is for? I shook my head, and on the way back, I hit Harry in the back.  
"The Examiner's are here, get up!" I whispered from the corner of my mouth. Harry hit Ron and they all got up to follow us out of the Great Hall.

***

"Did you hear what that one examiner said about Dumbledore?" I questioned Harry, shortly after Umbrigde escorted the examiners to their rooms.  
"Wonder if she knows where he went?" Ron asked the three of us.  
"I think she was just adding how great of a wizard he was, not necessarily where he is." Hermione said. We all sat to think about it, until students started coming out of the Great Hall.  
"Well, dinner's over. I should probably get going back, there's plenty more studying to do." I said nodding at the three goodbyes that followed me down the hallway, as I pasted half the school on my way to the dungeons.

As I turned down a silent hallway, Draco stepped out from a dark corridor.  
"Not very discreet are you Sherry?" he asked in a sinister voice. I tried walking past him but he kept blocking my way.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I said back, and finally pushed past him. My legs went as fast as they could, but he still caught back up to me.  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Don't play little miss innocent. _'I don't hang around Potter'_, does that much change in a few hours? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were always helping Golden Boy-"  
"Well you don't know any better do you?" I sneered back at him. "I think you should keep your nose out of my business, before I go into yours." I pushed him out of the way and began walking again, until he continued.  
"Rennison was right about you; you're playing both sides." I skidding to a halt, and turned back around to face him.  
"What?" I said loudly, and he walked towards me, until he was looking down at me.  
"You heard me, and you know I'm right-"  
"Don't you DARE begin to think you actually know me! When have you ever got off your damn high horse to take a look for yourself? You sit on your ass while everyone else does the work for you! But I couldn't possibly blame you," I said, my jaw locking and my eyes glaring, "the apple didn't fall far from the tree did it?" I said, spitting the last part at him. I took one step back, still facing him, still glaring at him. He didn't move a muscle, until I saw his fist clenched. "What are you going to do, hit me? Go on then! Hit me right here, I dare you!" I yelled, turning my cheek towards him. He never moved, until he broke his gaze from me. I turned back to look at him, and shook my head. "You are nothing but a coward." I said finally, and I turned back towards the dungeons.  
I walked slowly down the hall, and before I could down anything else, I was grabbed by the arm and pulled around. I was about to yell, until Draco punched me on the left side of my mouth.  
I moaned loudly, as pain soaked my face quickly. I was hardly breathing, but that didn't concern me at the moment. My face burned, and I felt like crying, or screaming. I stared at the ground as though I couldn't move any part of my body. I finally looked up at Draco, still standing in front of me with his fists clenched, and I brought my hand up to the side of my mouth. I glared at him once more, as I casually swiped my burning jaw and wiped the dripping blood from the corner of my mouth. There wasn't much, but it sure felt like it.  
I pulled my hand back in front of me, and once I broke my glance from Draco, I looked down at my hand, and at the blood. It looked like liquid silk compared to my skin as it rolled down my fingertips to my palm. I could feel the pulse in my face where he hit me, and I looked back at him while I laughed sarcastically through the pain.  
"So I was right, you can't take getting made fun of." I said, while pain and angry between every pause.  
"I am not my father." he said, barely audible.  
"No, you are worse." I said, and without another word, I turned towards the dungeons and walked away quickly.


	15. How You Didn't Feel A Thing

`Chapter 15  
_Tell me again how you didn't feel a thing._

I walked down the calm hallways, slowly watching for anyone that might be approaching. My large hoodie covered my eyes; my senses and memory guiding me safely along corridors. I flipped through my textbook, quickly looking down and reviewing notes from the late night studying I got in. I survived Charms, practically finishing the written exam in an hour.

I finally looked up from my work, my hoodie lifting from my eyes as I searched the Great Hall. There was Draco, sitting with the guys. _I can't go in there, not with this on my face._ I subconsciously covered the black and blue bruise on my face, the large painful reminder I have of Draco every minute of every hour. My appetite left, whether it was from looking at that **scum**, or from my nerves of the exam; so I continued down the hallway, re-reading my notes.

*

Stacks of papers sat beside me on the floor as my back slumped against the cold wall. My eyes feverishly scanned over my own notes, and my brain burned from concentration. The written Transfiguration exam was long, but I'm positive I got an 'E'. As names were beginning to be called, my eyes never left my paper.  
"There you are! Why are you waiting over here?" I prayed to god it wasn't Hermione, so I was relieved to see Luna. _Shit, bruise._ I raised my textbook above my bruise, pretending to be casually resting on it.  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I've been a bit of a 'Negative Nancy' today." I said, forcing myself not to smile so I would not wince in return.  
"It's alright; I've been studying all morning as well. Think I did pretty well on the written, you?"  
"I'm not as smart as you." I said, and she laughed again.  
"Don't worry, you are very close." She said smiling.  
"Thank-you." I said, and I couldn't help but smile only slightly. Before I could stop myself, I let out a low whine, and she cocked her head in question; The 'F's' were called loudly. She immediately got to her feet, looking to the crowd behind her.  
"Hermione is next, I should go wish her luck. Want to come?" Luna asked, pointing over to her left.  
"No, I should get a bit more studying in. Tell her I say 'Bonne Chance'." I replied and with a final nod, she bounded back into the crowd. As soon as she was out of earshot I let out another large painful sigh. My bruise burned as if on fire, and I looked back to my work to take my mind away from it. About three pages down, I felt a body sitting down beside me, luckily on my good side.  
"Hello Rebecca." They whispered in my ear, and I immediately recognized the voice. Even though my face ached and my brain hurt, it still felt good.  
"Good morning Harry." I said to him, trying to smirk on my good side with no pain, but to no avail.  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked, nudging my arm with his. I looked back at my notes, and took his hand with mine.  
"Just nerves, you know." I said quickly, gulping loudly and turning my head more, in fear he saw my bruise.  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine." He replied reassuring me while he rubbed his thumb on my palm. I closed my eyes, in fear of smiling from the electricity of his touch.  
"I know, it's just hard to tell myself that." Just then the 'M's' were called, and naturally I flinched at the sound of 'Malfoy, Draco.'  
"Well I'm going to be called soon, and I need to wish Ron luck. Apparently he thinks he needs it the most." Harry said, slowly retreating from his spot with my approving nod. He walked into the less dense crowd, as Luna had, although he turned around and gave me a smile. Once again hiding my face in my textbook, I gave him a thumbs up. Soon I heard the examiner call his name.  
"Parkinson, Pansy. Patil, Padma. Patil, Pavarti. Potter, Harry." I smiled at his name, only to groan again. _Apparently getting punched in the face doesn't help someone who smiles a lot._

I heard another named called shortly after.  
"Rennison, Jade." I looked up from my notes, to see a very small crowd left and a bright blond blob of hair heading towards the doors. I got up, realizing I was next; I walked to the doors in anticipation.  
"Sherry, Rebecca. Smith, Zacharias." The examiner said, and I pushed myself forward; taking one final deep breath.


	16. That's When They Call You In the Night

Chapter 16  
_You've got to be Strong, that's when they call in the night._

I tried as hard as I could to avoid every single person I knew. Double that for Harry; one could only guess what he would do if he saw my face. So I used my lying skills to make up anything I could think of; 'I'm busy.' 'I have to study.' 'I'm too tired.' The lines are endless, and so far they seem to be working. My attire every day was sweat pants and a hoodie, I just blamed it on trying to be comfortable.  
Now it has been a week and a half, and the History O.W.L is about to start. I hid in the corners for long enough, until we were called into the Great Hall. I grabbed a seat early, closer to the back; my head shot up when I saw the messy head of black hair walk past me and sit 3 seats ahead of me. My breathing quickened, and my eyes locked to the desk I was sitting in, as to not be tempted to look at him again.  
"Turn over your papers. You may begin." Grabbed the quill and ink from my bag and turned over the test, writing as fast as I can so I remember it all.

The questions began to mix, and I couldn't read the words right. _Come on! Just one more page!_ I told myself, as my head and hand began to burn. I heard a quill drop on the ground, and my head shot up fast.  
There was Harry, two seconds later, on the ground screaming. I could barely react, it happened so fast. Everyone gasped, teachers ran towards him, Hermione stood up from her seat and yelled Harry's name. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't. I froze, my breath stuck in my chest, ink pooling on my sheet in a dark circle.

*

"Luna, where is Harry?" I said sternly.  
"We don't know, we have been looking for him everywhere; they said he just left the Hospital Wing." Ginny answered, coming out from around the corner.  
"Well let's find him, something isn't right." I replied, and we shuffled through the school. Turning on the first floor, I heard a very familiar and _angry_ voice. "Oh that's him." I said.  
"And he doesn't sound happy." Ginny said, raising her eyebrow.  
"WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST-" Harry stopped as soon as we pushed open the door to the empty classroom.  
"What the hell is going on?" I said, as Luna and Ginny came out from behind me.  
"Yeah, what are you yelling about?" Ginny asked.  
"Never you mind." Harry said harshly.  
"She's not a child, Harry. And we're all your friends, in case you've forgotten." I said, a sharp look in my eye. He closed his mouth, and looked away from me quickly.  
"Harry," Hermione said tugging at his arm. "They can help us. We need to establish whether Sirius really has left headquarters." _Who the hell is Sirius? Sirius Black?!_  
"Who?" I asked rudely.  
"I told you, I saw-"  
"Harry, I'm begging you please!" Hermione said impatiently. She continued, and I stared at Harry for an answer, but I never got one. Before long, they were planning how to get into Umbrigde's office; I was still confused as hell.  
"Luna, Bekki, and I can stand at either end of the corridor and warn people not to go down there because someone's let off a load of Garrotting Gas." I zoned back in and nodded to Ginny. Hermione and Harry were going to Umbrigde's office to use the fireplace, and Ron was going to find her to tell her Peeves did something. Everything as ready, except I still had no idea what was going on.

I paced in the middle of the corridor, Ginny sat on one end and Luna the other. My patience grew weary and I ran my hands over my face. I winced when my palm touched my bruise, and took off the pressure in my hand. I looked back at Ginny, only to see Warrington pushing her around. Immediately, I ran down the hall and I heard Luna following quickly behind me.  
"What the hell is going on?!" I screamed at him, and they both turned to look at me. Warrington smirked, and let out a disgusting laugh.  
"Nice shiner." He said coldly, I was about to grab my wand, put felt two hands on my arms holding me back. "Thank-you Goyle. So we have a rat in the group, how Malfoy is going to love this." He said, just before I spit in his direction.  
"Bite me kiss-ass." I said heatedly, and I saw Neville pop out from behind the corner. He jumped towards Warrington, but Crabbe was quick to reach him and tackled him to the ground. "Leave them alone, take me!" I yelled to the Slytherins. Warrington laughed at me, and shook his head.  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"  
"You really want me to answer that?" I asked, before he signaled to another Slytherin girl I didn't know to come out and she took a hold of Ginny. Strolling in my direction, he stopped right in my face. He quickly and painfully punched me directly in the nose; I held in my scream, as I felt blood running down my face. "Thanks, now I'm well proportioned." I said, trying not to let the pain show in my voice.  
"I would love to beat the 'traitor' out of you, but it seems someone else has already got a start on it. So let's let him finish, shall we?" I pulled on the Goyle's gripped, but he only held me tighter, and I could feel the burn of his fingers on my arms. "Bring them all to Umbridge, I'm sure the others are there." He said, before I was being pulled in the opposite direction.

They opened the door to Umbridge's office, and I saw Harry tied to a chair, with Umbridge hovering over top of him, and Hermione being held by Millicent. Everyone stopped what they were doing as soon as I was dragged into the office. Umbridge held a straight face, squinting towards my direction; Harry stared as he finally saw my bruise for the first time; Hermione held her mouth open; Malfoy let Harry's wand drop to the ground before his fist clenched. I pulled against Goyle's grip once more, before he threw my against the wall with the others.

"Well look what we have here? No wonder you didn't want to join the Inquisitorial Squad, you were too busy working with Potter." I let out a loud laugh, before looking back towards her.  
"No actually, I just don't like you." I said to her, continuing to laugh. She swiftly slapped me across the face, and I quickly shut up. Before she could return to Harry, Professor Snape opened the door.  
"You wished to see me Headmistress?" He asked, before looking at everyone in the room. They continued talking, before my head started to spin, and I had to close my eyes.

The door shut, and Umbridge began talking to Harry again, and before long, she was ready to use the Cruciatus curse on him. I shook my head, trying to understand what they were saying, but it was all a blur.  
"NO- Harry- We have to tell her." Hermione must have said that.  
They kept talking, until I opened my eyes, and everything was clear again.  
"And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way." I watched Harry and Hermione stare at each other, then towards Umbridge. "Lead on."

Before I could shout out Harry's name, the door shut swiftly behind them. I squirmed in Goyle's grip and he tightened on me.  
I was about to say something, until I saw Malfoy right in front of me, his face nearly read in anger.  
**Shit.**


	17. Be It No Concern, the Point of No Return

**Chapter 17 ****  
****_Be it no concern, Point of no return, Go forward in reverse._**

_  
__"You little spoiled bitch!" Malfoy screamed, immediately walking towards me the minute the door closed. He didn't dare raise his fist, nor look at my bruised jaw. "You just love being different, don't you? You just love pushing everyone's buttons." __  
__"Yes, because that's my goal in life, right?" I asked sarcastically. We both glared at each other, while not one other person in the room said a word. __  
__"Sarcasm seems to be a certain skill of yours." He said. __  
__"Well, that's plenty more than I can say for you." I said, straining on Goyle's hold. He let out a loud annoyed groan and turned back around to pace, running his hands through his perfectly gelled hair. Another loud sigh and he walked back towards me, his heavy feet dragging on the floor in his pace. __  
__"You are just a disgrace-" __  
__"Because I haven't been that before." I said, once again being sarcastic. It was nearly evident that steam was erupting from his ears. "Like I said before Malfoy, your words and actions don't scare me, so don't bother."_

_"You're not invisible Sherry, even you know that." __  
__"Well you do too." I said, watching his lip twitch as he finally understood I was talking about my face instead of my emotions. I didn't need to look around to know that everyone was staring at the two of us; though Luna's gasp was evident. He walked back, so close to my face that he was practically breathing on me. __  
__"And people actually thought you would continue into the pure blood work." He said, while my eyes glanced down at his fore arm quickly, then back up to his face. __  
__"And people actually thought you weren't a conniving son of a bitch." I whispered back, as his jaw clenched in my comment. He took a step back, and quickly looking at Goyle, who let go of my arms. I felt like hitting him, like hitting him to the ground; but I told myself to be the bigger person. I stood completely still, my arms resting at my side and my eyes locked with his. __  
__"You are so irritating, that I could just-" __  
__"You could hit me? Wouldn't be a first." I said. For the first time, someone other than Malfoy or I spoke. "How are your knuckles? Bruised just a bit, because you know, my face hurts like hell!" I said, steadily raising my voice. __  
__"You did that to her? You are the one that punched her?" I finally looked at everyone else in the room; Ron's jaw nearly hit the floor, Ginny's eyes were wide as saucers, and Neville looked very confused. I realized that Luna was the one who had asked, and Malfoy was even too cowardly to answer. __  
__"Well who else would hit me?" I asked, my eyes turning to Luna in a sympathetic manner. Suddenly Pansy walks up to me, slapping me across the face. I locked my jaw, feeling blood running down my face; most likely her nail scratching me. Once more I didn't hit back, I sat still. __  
__"You do not deserve to be here." She squealed, and I let out another sarcastic laugh. __  
__"Is this what you all do? Seems every Slytherin thinks they rule the World, and can go around telling people what they are worth. You are all pathetic." I said. She hit me across the face once more; this time didn't hurt as much as before. Just as I turned to look at her again, Malfoys fist collided with my bruise, punching me just where he had before. I couldn't hold it any longer, and I let out a loud groan of agony. __  
__"Don't touch her!" Luna shouted, Ron and Ginny pulling on their holds. I curled in at my stomach, unable to stand the pain. I felt the familiar taste of blood in my mouth; like sulfur. Still curled over, I spat on the floor, seeing a deep red colour. I stood back up, facing Draco again. __  
__"Traitor!" He said, letting it roll of his tongue. Suddenly there was the sound of puking in the air, and everyone turned to look at Crabbe, curled over on the floor. Before I could react, Ron threw me my wand, and I caught it in the air and pointed it towards Malfoy. __  
__"STUPEFY!" I screamed, as quickly as I could, and Malfoy was shot off his feet, his head hitting the opposite wall and crashing to the ground. Soon, chaos broke out; Ginny turned on her captor unexpectedly, pulling her own wand from their pocket and stunning them. I quickly stunned Pansy, because she was closest and I owed her. Before long, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron and I were standing on our own in the middle of the room, the floor cluttered with stunned Slytherin's. We all stood, breathing heavily and looking between each other. Finally, I took a large swallow, and said the first words. __  
__"Well, way to go guys." I said, keeping my face apathetic to not make my bruise hurt more. __  
__"Bekki, I don't know what to say-" Luna said, her eyes glued to my burning bruise. __  
__"You don't need to say anything." I said, looking down. After a long silence, Ron spoke. __  
__"Am I the only one who doesn't know about this weapon?" He asked, when finally I remember Harry. __  
__"It had to be a diversion, there's no other explanation. We need to find them." I said, and we all ran out of her office and down through Hogwarts. __  
__* __  
__Two familiar bodies made their way towards us down that long bridge. A large smile was playing against Hermione's face and a worried look still on Harry's. __  
__"Where's Umbridge?" I asked, quickly looking behind them to make sure she wasn't running after them or something crazy. __  
__"She's gone. How did you escape?" Hermione asked back, and after giving a quick look at the rest of them, I answered. __  
__"Long story." I closed my eyes once more, realizing that my head was dizzy from all the hitting of fists and walls. I opened them once more, and the team was ready to act. __  
__"How are we going to get to the Ministry?" Neville asked, and I finally looked at the entire group. __  
__"We should fly!" Luna said, and everyone started down to the Forbidden Forest, Harry grabbed my wrist softly. __  
__"Bekki, why didn't you tell me?" I turned to look at him, and stepping towards me took my face in his hands. __  
__"Because I was afraid you would make a rash decision and get yourself in trouble. It's my fault anyways-" __  
__"It doesn't matter if it's your fault Bekki," He said sharply, "He had no reason to hit you. I can't believe Warrington did that to you." Taking his hands off my face and into my hands, I stared at the ground. __  
__"Harry, the big bruise on my face isn't from Warrington. It's from Malfoy." His grip tightened on my hands. __  
__"What?" He asked. I looked up to see his face blazed with anger. __  
__"I made fun of him, crossed the line, and I shouldn't have done that. But don't worry, next chance I get I'm going to kick the living shit out of him." I said, and he laughed. __  
__"What did you say to him?" __  
__"I said the apple didn't fall far from the tree and that he was a coward; the truth, but you know, I was a little harsh. Because yeah, you would go beat the crap out of him, but you and I both know how to get to Malfoy." __  
__Harry gave me a smiling look and I nodded my head. __  
__"That's right, go for his family."_

_"You do probably know that Lucius will be at the Ministry?" Harry asked. __  
__"Bring it on."_


	18. Between Who You Are, & Who You Could Be

**Chapter 18****  
****The tension is here, Between who you are and who you could be, Between how it is and how it should be.**

My arms tightly encircled Harry's waist, and my head stayed still on his back. The amount of scars, cuts, and blood over my body was enough to keep my eyes firmly closed for fear of hurting even more.  
"Are we almost there?" I asked so quietly, I could almost swear he wouldn't hear me.  
"Almost." We both knew the amount of words that should be said, what should be covered and thoroughly talked over, but neither of us felt the need to do so.  
I didn't ask why we were going to save Sirius Black. I didn't ask what seven unsuspecting children could do against Voldemort. And I didn't ask Harry the question I should have asked him four months ago.  
"How are you feeling?" Harry's voice broke my train of thought, and for the first time, I opened my eyes. London twinkled like stars in the unquestionable darkness. Houses, businesses, stores; all filled with men and women, unknown to the magic around them. In a dangerously vivid way, it made me think ofmy old life, in the big house of mysteries and wonder. But I wouldn't change a thing.  
"Well, being named Slytherin Punching Bag of the Year didn't help, but I'll be fine." My voice faltered half way through, as I choked down a tear and made myself believe I would actually be alright.  
"I know that you probably don't want to here this," Harry's voice changed so quickly, just the thought of what he was going to say made me hold him tighter, "but we are going to be uninvited guests. These 'Death Eaters', they are a group of Voldemort's followers, and they won't stop because we are young. I just, I want you to make sure you are alert all the time. One second you're ahead of the game and the next-"  
"Harry." I whispered into his ear, and felt his body tense as he let out a sigh I couldn't describe. "I know." That was all I could say; I couldn't take away the fear, or the anger, but I could be here for him. We were all here for him, like he was always here for us.

"Wow, who came up with this brilliant idea?" I whispered sarcastically as all seven of us scrambled into a lone telephone booth.  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and your business." The airy voice sounded like it came from the telephone, but like I had a fat chance of finding that out. I could barely see anything beside Ron and Neville.  
"Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasely, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Rebecca Sherry... We're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!" Harry's voice was quick and agitated as he scanned through all the names in nearly one breathe.  
"Thank you." Another strike to my head and my eyes closed quickly and painfully. Letting out a loud sigh and rubbing my hands over my face, I managed to get my eyes open again. I noticed Neville's hand and a sign with my name in it.  
"That's yours Bekki." He said as I took it from his hand. _'Rebecca Sherry, Rescue Mission'_.  
"That's not straight forward at all." I said, and heard at least one person stifle a laugh; the last laugh of the evening. As we descended, my blood boiled in anger. _'These Death Eaters, they are a group of Voldemort's followers'_. My brain connected the pieces just as our 'elevator' brought us to the Ministry. While the others were filled with fear and anxiety, the only thing I felt was revenge; cold, hard, painful revenge.

We walked down the empty hallways, my pace quick behind the others. The echoes of our feet running along the dark floor was all that could be heard. My mind twisted in impenetrable knots trying to understand why we were the only people here. Down another escalator, and I let my eyes close once more. Next thing I knew, we faced an even darker hallway. Harry's breathing hitched and his body grew ridged. I looked up and almost gasped; it's the door. The one Harry has been dreaming about for the last year.  
"Let's go," Harry whispered, as we all quickly shuffled down the black hallway. My eyes closed again, a pounding in my head blocking out everything else. Voices seemed to swim in my head followed by black and white stars. Opening my eyes, I caught Neville enter the door, and quickly followed him. It felt like I walked into my own headache; black everywhere. Black doors, black floor, black ceilings, and we all sat waiting, wishing something would happen. Blue lights glowed between doors, all identical to the one we just walked through. Harry asked someone to shut the door, seemingly our first mistake of the night. Without hesitation, the walls began to rotate, and I immediately shut my eyes in fear of being sick. Then within seconds, everything was quiet and all the doors stood still.  
"What was that about?" I heard Ron ask, apparently as stunned as I was. Just as I was thinking it, Ginny said it.  
"I think it was to stop us knowing what door we came in through."  
"That seems right." I said, and we looked around at each other, hoping someone could have the answer. I fell quiet as the rest talked, not understanding a word they were saying. Harry mentioned glitters and room, and we followed Harry into one room. It was dark, and held what looked like brains.  
"Who the hell put a bunch of brains in one room?" I said quietly, so no one heard me. We walked out, and after Hermione drew an 'X' on the door, and shut it, the room began to spin once more. Rather non-conducive to my screaming head, I closed my eyes again. Only this time it conjured a flashback.  
_I sat with my back against my bedroom door, trying as hard as I could to hear my parents talking.__Something about 'him', but there were others as well. The voices of those unknown's, deep and cruel, the voices that haunted my nightmares for as long as I could remember. The voices with no faces._  
My eyes opened again, this time another room was picked. The first thing that caught my attention was the giant stone like archway in the middle of the room. Then the voices; like my flashback, these were voices to far away to here but close enough to understand. They weren't dark or gruesome; they are soft and slow, pleading almost.  
"Who's there?" Harry asked, and when I caught up to him, we both jumped towards the veil like curtain in the middle. The voices continued, now paired with the wisps of the veil. Hermione whispered her uncertainty, but the voices drew me closer; I was walking slow circles around the archway, my wand clutched the entire time. Harry called out again, but my eyes closed again.  
_It was hot, humid, and sticky. I remembered because I wore a loose shirt that flew in the wind. I walked up to my own house, heat radiated off of every step I took. I swiftly opened and closed the door, the once frigid cold of my house finally lovely. My father walked by, quickly nodding to me and then to the stairs; a non-verbal 'get to your room'. But what shocked me the most was that my father was wearing a long sleeve shirt, when the weather outside was nearly 40 degrees. He always wore long sleeves, and I never understood why._  
Hermione tugged at my arms along with Harry's, I felt her on my arm and heard her voice before I opened my eyes.  
"That's what I've been trying to- well, come on, then!" She ushered us quickly out of that room, my eyes lingering on the archway until the door was closed. Hermione let go of my arm, and before I could stop myself I looked down. One giant cut lead from just below my wrist to my elbow. Now that I thought about it, it hurt like hell, but I hadn't noticed before. Pulling my sleeve all the way down, I hid it from the others; now isn't the time to give my sympathy. Harry tried another down, but it was locked. I looked at all the other doors, and before I could stop myself, my eyes closed again.

_My eyes opened so fast I thought I was still sleeping. Lights danced behind my bedroom door, and heavy footsteps carried from the hallway. 'Let's go Marcus.' Another name without a face, it sounded as though they were in front of my father's study. 'Hold on, let me get my cloak.' My father's voice, familiar as it was, had a completely different tone, one I have never heard before. The footsteps grew faint and for hours I sat listening to the darkness and wind outside my bedroom window.__  
_  
My eyes opened, my lids heavy and a bead of sweat breaking from my hairline. Harry pushed open another done, its bright light hurting my head.  
"This is it!" Harry voice and his excitement would have made me smile any other day. As the group pushed through the door, I stood amazed. Everywhere I looked, bright sparkles lit up the dark room, one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Harry told the group to follow, while they really just watched everything around them. Beautiful glass orbs were what sent sparkles everywhere, the entire room full of them. Following, my wand held tightly in my hand, we watched the numbers on the shelves get higher and higher, until we finally got to ninety-seven.  
We started down the row, my breath nearly burning in my chest as I pushed my body to keep going. Except, now that we were at the end of the row, there was nothing to see.  
"He should be near here." Harry muttered, while the group stared around, searching and watching for danger.  
Hermione was talking to Harry, but I heard none of it. I caught Neville staring at one of the orbs, his eyes wide and his mouth open. As I started, Ron followed; Neville didn't notice either of us.  
"Harry?" I asked, my eyes still skimming the small piece of paper. Maybe I'm losing it, maybe all those walls and revolving doors have got to me.  
"What?"  
"Its- its got your name on it." Ron finally said, the three of us stopped in confusion.  
"My name?" Harry's attitude was gone, and he walked towards us. He looked up to read the small piece of paper as we all did.  
**_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._**_**  
**__**Dark Lord **_**  
**_**and (?)Harry Potter**_**  
**  
Without listening to the rest of the group, Harry reached up and grabbed hold of it. My eyes followed it and I had to tell myself to breathe. We all moved in, though nothing happened at all.  
Until there was a voice behind us.  
"Very Good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."  
It was a voice without a face.  
It most definitely was.


End file.
